Die Qual der Wahl
by Moonshine5
Summary: Meine erste Geschichte. Lucas muss sich zwischen zwei Dingen entscheiden, doch was ist die richtige Entscheidung?


Mir gehört nichts. Weder die Charakteren dieser Geschichte noch die meisten anderen Details. Gehört alles den Filmemachen oder besser gesagt den Leuten die die Serie SeaQuest erfunden und gedreht haben.  
  
Ich habe hier die Charakteren der 1. und 2. Staffel verwendet. Also nicht wundern.  
  
***********************************  
  
Die Qual der Wahl  
  
Captain Bridger rannte mit einem Zettel in der Hand durch die Gänge der SeaQuest. Er war auf der Suche nach Lucas. *Wo steckt der Junge nur?* überlegte der Captain, während er weiter rannte. An fast jeder Kabine blieb er stehen und schaute hinein. Doch nirgendwo war der Junge zu finden.  
  
Er rannte schnell um die nächste Ecke und schon war er mit Lt. Krieg zusammen gestoßen. Lt. Krieg hatte ein Tablett mit Reagensgläsern in der Hand, das mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden gefallen war.  
  
Der Lt. versuchte noch schnell das Tablett auf zu fangen, doch das ging schief und zu allem Überfluss schnitt er sich an einer Glasscheibe das Handgelenk auf, das sofort stark anfing zu bluten.  
  
"Ich bring sie sofort auf die Krankenstadion!" sagte Bridger und schon waren die beiden auf dem Weg zu Dr. Westphalen. Während sie durch die Gänge gingen hinterlies der Lt. überall Blutstropfen die von seinem Handgelenk auf den Boden fielen.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Als sie an der Zimmertür der Krankenstadion angekommen waren traten sie ohne anzuklopfen ein. Dr. Westphalen rief aus einer Ecke des Raumes:  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
"Ich bin's Lt. Krieg" kam als Antwort.  
  
"Oh gut! Ich brauche die Reagensgläser dringend." sagte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
Da mischte sich Captain Bridger ein und sagte:  
  
"Da musst du wohl noch ne Weile drauf warten!"  
  
Dr. Westphalen kam aus der Ecke hervor und fragte beiläufig:  
  
"Wieso denn?"  
  
Dann entdeckte sie die Schnittwunde am Handgelenk von Lt. Krieg.  
  
"Oh Gott! Legen sie sich sofort auf die Untersuchungsliege. Ich muss das sofort verbinden. Wie ist das denn passiert?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen reinigte die Wunde und verband Lt. Krieg das Handgelenk. Captain Bridger saß besorgt daneben schließlich war er daran Schuld, das der Lt. verletzt war.  
  
"So da haben sie grade noch mal Glück gehabt. Sie hätten auch verbluten können. Ich möchte sie noch bis morgen hier behalten."  
  
Der Lt. nickte. Und wurde von Dr. Westphalen in ein Krankenbett gebracht.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sie ging zurück zu Bridger und fragte erneut was passiert war. Der Captain senkte demütig den Kopf.  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin durch die Gänge gerannt und habe nicht aufgepasst, als ich um eine Ecke bog bin ich mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Leider sind auch deine Reagensgläser dabei kaputt gegangen. Und weil er das Tablett auffangen wollte hat er sich an einer Glasscherbe geschnitten"  
  
Dr. Westphalen sah Bridger an:  
  
"Nathan sieh mich an! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es war ein unglücklicher Zufall. Schließlich kannst du nicht um Ecken sehen. Außerdem ist doch alles gut gegangen. Ich bin mir sicher morgen ist er wieder ok. Er hat zwar viel Blut verloren, aber nicht zu viel. Ein Glück das du ihn gleich hergebracht hast."  
  
Der Captain nickte.  
  
"Ich weiß, trotzdem mach ich mir noch solange Sorgen bis er wirklich wieder gesund ist."  
  
„Da fällt mir ein, wer macht denn jetzt das Blut auf dem Gang weg? Und wer räumt die Scherben weg?"  
  
"Ich schlage vor, das wir die Scherben zusammen wegräumen und das Blut lassen wir die Putzfrau wegmachen, ok?" sagte Dr. Westphalen.  
  
Bridger schüttelte mit dem Kopf:  
  
"Ich mach das Blut selber weg. Ich finde das sollte ich tun."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickte zum Einverständnis. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein:  
  
"Warum bist du durch die Gänge gerannt? Was war denn so wichtig, das du rennen musstest?"  
  
Bridger schaute auf seine Hände. Er hielt das Blatt Papier noch immer in der Hand. Es klebte schon etwas Blut daran und es war etwas zerknittert. Auf einmal schoss es durch seinen Kopf *Lucas*. Der Captain sprang auf und während er zur Tür rannte rief er noch schnell:  
  
"Ich muss gehen, ich räume später auf."  
  
Der Captain rannte raus und lies eine verdutzte Dr. Westphalen im Zimmer sitzen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Eine Sekunde später war Nathan wieder da.  
  
"Hast du Lucas gesehen?" fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
Dr. Westphalen schüttelte denn Kopf und schon war Bridger wieder weg.  
  
Er rannte weiter durch die Gänge. Jeden den er sah fragte er nach Lucas. Viele fragten ihn, ob er schon in seiner Kabine nachgesehen hat. Der Captain nickte meistens mit dem Kopf und rannte dann weiter. Allerdings passte er jetzt besser auf, wenn er um eine Ecke rannte.  
  
Dann traf er Commander Ford. Auch der wusste nicht, wo Lucas war. Der Commander war gerade auf dem Weg zur Brücke. Bridger rannte zusammen mit Ford zur Brücke und gleich zu Darwin. Doch auch der hatte Lucas nicht gesehen. Man konnte die Besorgnis im Gesicht des Captain's sehen.  
  
"Bitte rufen sie Dr. Westphalen, Tim O'Neill, Toni Piccolo und Lt. Co. Hitchcock zur Brücke!" sagte Bridger zu Ford.  
  
Der erledigte die Sache gleich und 5 Minuten später waren alle auf der Brücke versammelt.  
  
"Um was geht es?" wollte O'Neill wissen.  
  
"Geht es um Lucas?" fragte Hitchcock.  
  
Der Captain nickte. "Ich kann ihn nirgendwo finden. Ich habe es über seinen Pal versucht und in seiner Kabine war er auch nicht. Niemand hat ihn gesehen auch Darwin nicht!" erzählte der Captain aufgeregt.  
  
"Wir rufen ihn über die Lautsprecher aus" schlug Ford vor.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später ertönte es über die Lautsprecheranlagen im ganzen Schiff.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczak bitte sofort auf die Brücke! Lucas Wolenczak bitte sofort auf die Brücke!"  
  
Dir Crew wartete. Nach 10 Minuten war er immer noch nicht da. Noch einmal wurde ausgerufen.  
  
"Lucas Wolenczak bitte sofort auf die Brücke! Lucas Wolenczak bitte sofort auf die Brücke!"  
  
Wieder 10 Minuten später war er immer noch nicht da.  
  
"Bitte suchen sie alle nach ihm. Ich mach mir schreckliche Sorgen." sagte Captain Bridger.  
  
Sofort machten sich alle auf den Weg. Nur Dr. Westphalen blieb bei Bridger. Er wollte gerade wieder eine Nachricht über den Lautsprecher rausgeben, als sie ihn sanft am Arm packte.  
  
"Nathan, warum suchst du Lucas?"  
  
Wieder schaute Bridger auf seine Hände. Er hat den Zettel noch immer in der Hand. Mit gesenktem Kopf reichte er denn Zettel Dr. Westphalen. Sie las ihn durch.  
  
"Oh mein Gott. Jetzt versteh ich warum du so aufgeregt bist!"  
  
Auf dem Zettel stand:  
  
Sehr geehrter Captain Bridger, hiermit möchte ich meine Stelle als ziviler Computerexperte dieses Schiffes kündigen. Da ich mich ja nicht auf diesem Schiff verpflichtet habe kann ich ja ohne Probleme gehen. Ich werde das Schiff so schnell wie möglich verlassen und hoffe auf ihr Verständnis.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen  
  
Lucas Wolenczak.  
  
Der Captain ging wieder zum Lautsprecher und macht eine neue Ansage.  
  
"Hier spricht Captain Bridger! Ich bitte alle verfügbaren Crewmitglieder der SeaQuest Lucas Wolenczak zu suchen. Bitte sagen sie mir umgehend bescheid wenn sie ihn gefunden haben. Ich wiederhole. Hier spricht Captain Bridger! Ich bitte alle verfügbaren Crewmitglieder der SeaQuest Lucas Wolenczak zu suchen. Bitte sagen sie mir umgehend bescheid wenn sie ihn gefunden haben. Ende der Durchsage."  
  
"Los! Wir müssen Lucas finden!" rief Bridger Dr. Westphalen zu.  
  
Beide rannten von der Brücke und an der nächsten Kreuzung rannte Dr. Westphalen nach rechts und Bridger nach links.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Nach einer Suche, die 2 Stunden dauerte hatte man Lucas immer noch nicht gefunden.  
  
Bridger hatte sich entschieden noch einmal in die Kabine des Jungen zu gehen. Als er hineinkam sah alles ganz normal aus. Sogar sein Computer stand noch da. Bridger dachte sich *Ohne seinen Computer würde Lucas nicht weggehen, er muss hier irgendwo sein.*  
  
Der Captain sah noch mal in den Schrank des Jungen und der war total leer geräumt. Schnell rannte er auf die Brücke und unterwegs rief er Kirstin Westphalen über das Pal.  
  
********************************************  
  
Beide kamen fast gleichzeitig auf der Brücke an.  
  
"Was ist gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte sie aufgeregt.  
  
Der Captain nickte und ging zu Darwin der gemütlich im Wasser spielte.  
  
"Lucas gefunden?" wollte Darwin wissen.  
  
Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du ihn gesehen?" fragte er.  
  
"Darwin Lucas nicht gesehen. Lucas weg?" fragte der Delphin.  
  
Bridger nickte nur.  
  
Kristin sah ihn erschrocken an: "Stimmt das? Ist er weg?"  
  
"Ja, er ist weg in seinem Schrank sind keine Sachen mehr. Er ist einfach weg. Und er hat seinen Computer dagelassen." sagte Bridger.  
  
"Aber ohne denn geht er doch nicht weg!" antwortete Kristin.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber es ist eindeutig. Er ist weg und er hat sich nicht mal verabschiedet. Weder von der Crew, noch von Darwin und nicht einmal von mir." sagte der Captain traurig und enttäuscht.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Fußboden und rang mit den Tränen.  
  
Dr. Westphalen kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.  
  
"Komm gehen sie in ihre Kabine. Ich sage denn anderen Bescheid."  
  
Der Captain verlies mit hängendem Kopf die Brücke.  
  
************************************************  
  
Dr. Westphalen ging zur Lautsprechanlage.  
  
"Hier spricht Dr. Westphalen auf Wunsch des Captains soll die Suche nach Lucas Wolenczak abgebrochen werden. Es hat sich herausgestellt, das Lucas das Boot verlassen hat. Ende der Durchsage."  
  
Schnell kam der kleine Suchtrupp, den der Captain am Anfang losgeschickt hatte auf die Brücke gerannt.  
  
Als erstes rief Piccolo entsetzt: "Stimmt es, das Lucas weg ist?"  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Nathan ist total fertig. Er kann es nicht verstehen das Lucas weg ist ohne ein Wort zu sagen!"  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn aufheitern." schlug Lt. Co. Hitchcock vor.  
  
"Wir lassen ihn lieber erst mal allein! Vielleicht schauen wir mal, ob ein Stinger fehlt, dann wissen wir wenigstens mit was er fort ist und vielleicht können wir ihn auch auf dem Radar finden." meinte Kristin.  
  
"Gute Idee!" sagte Co. Ford.  
  
"Wer übernimmt jetzt die Leitung? Immer noch der Captain?" fragte Ford neugierig.  
  
"Gehen sie ihn fragen." schlug Dr. Westphalen vor.  
  
Auf einmal tauchte Lt. Krieg auf der Brücke auf. "Stimmt das mit Lucas? Ist er weg?"  
  
Alle nickten betrübt.  
  
Dr. Westphalen schickte Lt. Krieg sofort zurück auf die Krankenstadion, weil der sich noch schonen musste.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ein paar Minuten später kam Ford zurück, der nun die Leitung für das Schiff hatte.  
  
Dann kamen Toni Piccolo und O'Neill zurück um zu berichten.  
  
"Keiner der Stinger fehlt und auch sonst keine Maschine." sagte O'Neill.  
  
"Nicht mal ein Taucheranzug." fügte Piccolo hinzu.  
  
********************************************  
  
Inzwischen saß Nathan in seiner Kabine vor dem Videphone und sprach mit Admiral Noyce.  
  
"Wusstest du davon, das Lucas gekündigt hat?" fragte Bridger.  
  
"Ja, das wusste ich, ich habe das Schreiben hier auf meinem Tisch. Ich weiß es schon seit 2 Tagen. Und ich bin damit einverstanden gewesen. Hat er dir denn nichts gesagt?" antwortete der Admiral.  
  
"Nein, verdammt hat er nicht. Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt das er gehen will?" fragte Captain wütend.  
  
"Er bat mich dir nichts zu sagen. Er wollte dir es so schonend wie möglich sagen. Das er dir nichts erzählt hat wundert mich." antwortete Noyce.  
  
"Warum hast du eingewilligt? Warum hast du ihn nicht zurück gehalten? Weißt du weshalb er gehen wollte?"  
  
Bridger konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Er sah immer verzweifelter aus.  
  
"Ich konnte ihm den Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Er hat mich so eindringlich darum gebeten. Einen Grund wollte er mir nicht nennen." sagte der Admiral der immer mehr Mitleid mit Bridger bekam.  
  
"Wo ist er hin? Wann und wie ist er von Bord?" wollte Nathan wissen.  
  
"Er wollte mir nicht sagen wo er hin will. Wie und wann er von Bord ist weiß ich nicht." meinte Noyce.  
  
"Weißt du denn gar nichts?" sagte der Captain wütend.  
  
"Ich werde ihn suchen gehen Ich muss ihn finden."  
  
"Aber Nathan ihr müsst heute Abend auslaufen." meinte der Admiral.  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Ich bleibe hier."  
  
"Nathan sei doch vernünftig, das geht nicht."  
  
"OK, gib mir zwei Wochen." bittet Bridger.  
  
"Du bekommst eine Woche, mehr nicht."  
  
Bridger nickte wütend. Dann beendete er das Gespräch ohne weiteres.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Admiral Noyce war geschockt von der schroffen Antwort und davon das Nathan einfach das Gespräch abgebrochen hatte. Doch auf der anderen Seite konnte er das nachvollziehen. Lucas war wie ein Sohn für ihn und nun war er ohne ein Wort gegangen. Noyce überlegte warum Lucas wohl gegangen war ohne etwas zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich viel es ihm zu schwer dem Captain diese Nachricht mitzuteilen. Da hatte er wohl denn einfacheren Weg gewählt, den der Flucht.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Captain Bridger legte sich inzwischen auf sein Bett. Er schloss die Augen. Dann sah er Lucas und alles was sie erlebt hatten. Er fing an zu lächeln. Als er die Augen öffnete wurde ihm klar, das sein "Sohn" weg war. Er musste was unternehmen.  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Er musste Lucas finden.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Auf der Brücke rätselte der kleine Suchtrupp, der am Anfang von Captain Bridger zusammengerufen wurde wie Lucas wohl die SeaQuest verlassen hatte.  
  
Dann ging Lt. Co. Hitchcock ein Licht auf.  
  
"Vor kurzem war doch erst Landurlaub und Lucas war auch an Land." sagte sie.  
  
"Aber der Captain hätte doch gemerkt, wenn Lucas nicht wiedergekommen wäre." sagte Piccolo.  
  
"Er ist auch zurück an Bord gekommen!" mischte Ford sich ein.  
  
"Ich weiß es ganz genau. Ich habe mit dem Captain die Anwesenheit kontrolliert." fuhr er fort.  
  
"Also da wir das ganze Boot durchsucht haben bedeutet das, dass er sich nach der Kontrolle der Anwesenheit wieder weggeschlichen hat." sagte O'Neill.  
  
Der Rest der kleinen Gruppe nickte.  
  
********************************************  
  
Auf einmal kam der Captain auf die Brücke. Mit energischem Schritt ging er auf die Gruppe zu und sagte:  
  
"Wir müssen ihn finden. Ich kann ihn nicht so gehen lassen."  
  
"Nathan wir sind inzwischen zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, das Lucas sich nach der Anwesenheitskontrolle wieder davon geschlichen hat." sagte Kristin Westphalen.  
  
"Zum Glück sind wir noch nicht ausgelaufen. Da haben wir noch eine Chance ihn zu finden." antwortete Bridger.  
  
"Haben wir die Erlaubnis dafür?" wollte Kerstin wissen.  
  
"Admiral Noyse wird uns nicht davon abhalten. Ich habe vorhin mit ihm gesprochen. Leider weiß er auch nicht wo Lucas steckt. Er hat von Lucas auch nur die Kündigung bekommen!"  
  
Bridger ging zum Lautsprecher und machte eine Durchsage:  
  
"An alle Besatzungsmitglieder. Hier spricht Captain Bridger. Hiermit bitte ich alle von ihnen die auf diesem Schiff entbehrlich sind sich an Land zu begeben und Lucas Wolenczak zu suchen. Falls sie einen Hinweis auf ihn finden oder ihn selber, informieren sie mich bitte sofort. Wir werden uns noch 1 Woche an Land aufhalten bitte fangen sie umgehend mit der Suche an. Danke. Ende der Durchsage."  
  
Bridger drehte sich zu den anderen um.  
  
"Commander Ford bitte übernehmen sie für die nächste Zeit die Leitung. Ich werde mich mit auf die Suche nach Lucas machen." sagte Bridger.  
  
"Ich komme auch mit!" warf Kristin ein.  
  
"Aber du wirst auf der Krankenstadion gebraucht." meinte Bridger.  
  
"Ich finde einen Ersatz für mich. Ich will unbedingt mit helfen." meinte Kerstin darauf.  
  
Bridger wollte sich nicht länger sträuben außerdem war er froh, wenn so viele wie möglich halfen. Und Kristin hat er sowieso gern um sich. Also nickte er zum Einverständnis.  
  
Der kleine Trupp bereitete sich darauf vor so schnell wie möglich an Land zu gehen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später verließen über Hundert man die SeaQuest und machten sich auf in Richtung Land.  
  
Der kleine Truppe denn Bridger um sich gescharrt hatte blieb zusammen und suchte gemeinsam.  
  
An jeder Ecke fragten sie ob jemand Lucas gesehen hatte.  
  
Damit sich die Leute an ihn erinnerten hatte Bridger ein Foto von dem Jungen an alle Crewmitglieder verteilt. Das wurde nun überall rumgezeigt, doch niemand schien sich an ihn zu erinnern.  
  
Als nächstes kam der Captain mit seiner Crew an einem Strand an. Auch dort fragten sie nach, weil sie wussten, dass Lucas gern am Strand war.  
  
Und sie hatten Glück.  
  
Ein Bademeister erkannte den Jungen wieder.  
  
"Der war heute Mittag hier. Ist vor ner Weile wieder gegangen. Wohin weiß ich nicht."  
  
Der Captain dankte dem Bademeister und in ihm glühte etwas Hoffnung auf. Denn die Anwesenheit wurde heute früh geführt. Und da Lucas erst am Mittag gesehen wurde bedeutete das, dass er nach seinem verschwinden noch mal hier war.  
  
Der Captain drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als der Bademeister rief:  
  
"Mir fällt da noch was ein. Er war nicht allein. Er hatte ein junges hübsches Mädchen bei sich."  
  
Der Captain bedankte sich noch mal und ging dann mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, ob Lucas wegen dem Mädchen die SeaQuest verlassen hatte.  
  
Die Crew setzte ihre Suche fort. Sie entfernten sich immer mehr von der Anlegestelle der SeaQuest.  
  
Gegen Abend kehrten sie ohne Erfolge auf die SeaQuest zurück und leider hatte auch niemand anderes etwas von Lucas gehört.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Enttäuscht ging der Captain in die Richtung seiner Kabine.  
  
Unterwegs kam er an Lucas Kabine vorbei und er trat ein. Er betrachtete denn Computer des Jungen und wunderte sich wieder warum er sein liebstes Stück hier gelassen hatte.  
  
Hatte er es wegen des Mädchens getan? Sie musste etwas besonderes sein, wenn er das für sie machte.  
  
Der Captain setzte sich vor den PC und schaltete ihn ein. Nie hatte er es geschafft sich den PC mal anzusehen. Das wollte er nun nachholen. Als der PC hochgefahren war fragte ein Stimme die eindeutlich nach Lucas klang.  
  
"Hallo! Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
Der Captain war verblüfft. Der Junge hatte es hinbekommen, das der PC mit ihm sprach.  
  
Er schaute sich ein bisschen die Programme an und entdeckte dann das Tagebuch von Lucas. Eine Weile überlegte er, ob er reinschauen sollte. Vielleicht stand da etwas drin wo er hin ist. Irgendeinen Hinweis. Lange rung der Captain mit sich. Er wollte wissen wo Lucas war, aber seine Privatsphäre wollte er auch nicht verletzen.  
  
Am Ende wurde die Entscheidung für ihn getroffen. Er war so müde und deshalb legte er sich auf Lucas Bett kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen, ohne das Tagebuch zu lesen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Als er aufwachte war es früh am morgen. Das Zimmer roch nach Lucas. Er vermisste ihn. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür. Kristin Westphalen kam herein.  
  
"Hier steckst du! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." sagte sie.  
  
"Wieso?" fragte ein noch ziemlich schläfriger Nathan Bridger.  
  
"Es gibt Neuigkeiten von Lucas! Mann hat ihn heute morgen am Strand gesehen. Du musst dich beeilen. Noch hat er nicht gemerkt, dass man ihn gefunden hat. Die Crewmitglieder hielten es für besser das du zuerst zu ihm gehst." sagte Kristin.  
  
Schon nach den ersten Worten war der Captain mit einem Satz aus dem Bett gesprungen. Er nahm Dr. Westphalen an die Hand und beide rannten zum Ausgang der SeaQuest.  
  
"Schnell wir müssen zum Strand. Ich will nicht, das er wieder verschwinden kann." sagte Bridger.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Schnell gingen beide zum Strand und trafen da die Crewmitglieder, die Lucas gefunden hatten. Nathan bedankte sich ganz herzlich bei ihnen.  
  
"Geh zu ihm!" sagte Kristin und drückte sanft Nathans Hand.  
  
Er sah zu Lucas hinüber. Neben ihm lag ein Mädchen. Es war wirklich sehr hübsch. Nathan drückte fest die Hand von Kristin, denn er brauchte Mut. Er hatte Angst er würde was falsch machen und dann würde Lucas nicht mehr zurückkommen. Er sah sie an. Sie hatte einen vertrauensvollen Blick.  
  
Nathan atmete noch einmal tief ein und dann rannte er auf Lucas zu. Er rannte, damit Lucas nicht abhauen konnte. Auf einmal stand er vor dem Jungen und seiner Begleiterin. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen. Sie lagen in der Sonne. Das Mädchen trug einen kurzen Bikini und Lucas hatte eine Badehose an. Beide hielten Händchen und sahen glücklich aus. Langsam wurde Lucas kalt, da keine Sonne mehr an ihn rankam.  
  
Lucas rief: "He du stehst mir in der Sonne!" und während er das sagte öffnete er die Augen.  
  
Er erblickte Nathan Bridger und ihm entwisch ein "Oh!" aus dem Mund.  
  
Was sollte er nun sagen als der Captain auf einmal vor ihm stand. Nathan sah denn Jungen an. Auch er wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Doch dann fand er die Sprache wieder und sagte ziemlich erregt und trotzdem besorgt:  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen? Warum bist du verschwunden, ohne mir etwas zu sagen?"  
  
Das Mädchen an Lucas Seite sah denn Mann verdutzt an. *Wer war der nur?* fragte sie sich.  
  
Lucas warf einen unsicheren Blick auf seine Freundin ehe er zögerlich antwortete:  
  
"Captain ich..."  
  
Nathan fing sich wieder und fragt höfflich:  
  
"Wer ist den deine Begleitung?"  
  
"Das ist Joey!" sagte Lucas.  
  
Joey nickte dem Captain zu. Der nickte zurück und wante sich dann an Lucas.  
  
"Können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten?"  
  
Zögerlich stimmte der Junge zu. Joey wollte sich da nicht einmischen und deshalb sagte sie:  
  
"Geh nur. Wir treffen uns um 4 Uhr heut Nachmittag beim mir zuhause."  
  
Lucas willigt ein. Sie küssten sich und dann nahm Lucas seine Sachen und ging mit Bridger mit. Joey sah ihm noch eine Weile nach und als er sich umdrehte winkte sie ihm. Dann legt sie sich nachdenklich und besorgt auf die Decke zurück.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Als Nathan mit Lucas um die Ecke bog standen die anderen vor ihm. Dr. Westphalen umarmt Lucas.  
  
"Gott sei dank, das wir dich gefunden haben. Wir haben dich die ganze Zeit gesucht. Fast die ganze SeaQuest hat mitgeholfen."  
  
Der Junge senkte demütig den Kopf. Und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut. Zusammen gingen sie auf die SeaQuest zurück. Nathan sagte schnell allen Suchtrupps bescheid, das Lucas wieder da ist.  
  
Auf dem Weg wurde Lucas oft gefragt, warum er gegangen sei und warum er nicht bescheid gesagt hat. Der Junge lief mit gesenktem Kopf nebenher und sagte kein Wort. Er wollte mit Bridger allein sprechen.  
  
****************************************  
  
Als sie auf der SeaQuest ankamen wurde Lucas stürmisch begrüßt.  
  
Nach einer Weile seilt er sich ab und ging zu seiner Kabine. Als er die Tür öffnete fiel sein Blick auf den PC, der angeschaltet war. Er setzte sich vor den Computer.  
  
*Was ist dass denn? Meine Tagebuchdatei ist aufgerufen. Hat jemand darin gelesen? War es Captain Bridger?* dachte er sich und wurde wütend.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Nathan merkte, das der Junge nicht mehr da war. Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf Lucas könnte wieder abgehauen sein machet er sich auf den Weg zu der Kabine des Jungen. Er klopfte an. Von innen kam ihm ein "Herein" entgegen.  
  
Bridger atmete auf, der Junge war noch da, dann öffnete er die Tür. Ein wütender Lucas stand vor ihm.  
  
"Waren sie an meinem Computer?"  
  
"Ja, ich wollte ihn mir mal ansehen." meinte Nathan erschrocken.  
  
"Sie haben mein Tagebuch gelesen. Wie konnten sie nur?" Lucas wurde immer wütender.  
  
Der Captain wollte antworten, doch Lucas lies das nicht zu. Er schmiss denn Captain mit denn Worten "Verschwinden sie, ich will sie nie wieder sehen." aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Aber Lucas..."  
  
"Lassen sie mich in Ruhe." Lucas schubste denn Captain aus dem Zimmer raus und schloss die Tür. Dann verschloss er sie so, dass niemand mehr von außen reinkommen konnte. Dann machte er seine Stereoanlage an und stellt sie laut.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Bridger machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kabine.  
  
*Warum habe ich nur vergessen denn PC auszumachen? Habe ich ihn nun entgültig verloren? Wird er mir glauben, das ich nicht in seinem Tagebuch gelesen habe?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde verließ Lucas seine Kabine und machte sich auf den Weg zu Darwin.  
  
Als er auf der Brücke ankam vergewisserte er sich zuerst, ob der Captain da war. Als er merkt das die Luft rein ist ging er zum Moon Pool. Er schaltete denn Vocoder ein und hielt eine Hand ins Wasser. Dann fing er an mit den Finger im Wasser zu plätschern. 1 Minute später war Darwin da und begrüßte Lucas freudig.  
  
"Lucas zurück! Lucas zurück!"  
  
"Ja, ich bin zurück."  
  
"Lucas bleiben für immer?" fragte der Delphin.  
  
Der Junge schüttelte denn Kopf.  
  
Traurig sagte Darwin: "Lucas nicht bleiben? Lucas traurig?"  
  
Lucas nickte. "Ich bin enttäuscht von Captain Bridger. Er hat in meinem Tagebuch gelesen."  
  
"Bridger das nicht tun. Bridger sich macht Sorgen um Lucas. Bridger vermisst Lucas."  
  
"Ich dachte auch, das er so was wie mit dem Tagebuch nicht fertig bringen würde, aber er hat es getan."  
  
"Lucas schwimmen?"  
  
"Nein ich geh zurück in meine Kabine."  
  
Der Junge streichelte den Delphin noch mal und verließ dann die Brücke.  
  
*Wenigstens Darwin wollte nicht wissen warum ich weg war.* dachte Lucas sich.  
  
************************************************  
  
Bridger saß in seiner Kabine. Er musste erst mal überlegen, was zu tun ist.  
  
Es klopft an seiner Tür.  
  
*Lucas* schoß es durch seinen Kopf. Er bat um Eintritt und Kristin Westphalen trat ein.  
  
Bridger meinte enttäuscht: "Ach du bist es."  
  
"He was soll das denn heißen?" fragte sie aus Spaß.  
  
"War nicht so gemeint. Ich hatte gehofft, es wäre Lucas."  
  
"Wolltest du nicht vorhin mit ihm reden?"  
  
"Schon, aber ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm. Ich hatte mir gestern seinen PC angeschaut und bin dabei auf sein Tagebuch gestoßen. Ich überlegte, ob ich es lesen sollte. Vielleicht stand ja was über seinen Aufenthaltsort drin. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich bin eingeschlafen und das Programm habe ich nicht geschlossen. Nun denkt Lucas, ich hätte es gelesen und ist sauer. Er hat mich aus seiner Kabine geschmissen und mir gesagt, das er mich nie wieder sehen will."  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, das er sauer ist, aber du musst versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen, das du es nicht getan hast. Geh zu ihm bald ist er wieder weg und die Chance ihn davon zu überzeugen hier zubleiben ist es auch."  
  
Der Captain willigte ein meinte aber: "Ich will ihn nicht überzeugen hier zubleiben. Er muss es selber wollen."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickte.  
  
******************************************  
  
Der Captain machte sich auf den Weg zu Lucas.  
  
******************************************  
  
Der Junge war inzwischen in seiner Kabine angekommen wütend hatte er den Pc runtergefahren. Er war erschöpft. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen 5 Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
******************************************  
  
Bridger klopfte an die Tür zu Lucas Kabine. Niemand antwortet. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Er sah den Jungen auf seinem Bett liegen und schlafen. Leise nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Für die nächste Stunde saß er da und beobachtete seinen Schützling. Während er ihn so ansah rätselte er, wie er die Sache wieder hinbekommen könnte. Denn er wollte sich nicht mit Lucas streiten. Vor allem nicht, falls dieser das Boot für immer verlassen sollte.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Als Lucas aufwachte bekam er einen Schreck, da der Captain neben ihm saß.  
  
"Was wollen sie hier? Ich habe doch gesagt, das ich sie nicht mehr sehen will." sagte der Junge noch etwas zögerlich.  
  
Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen PC. Dem Captain entging dieser Blick nicht. Lucas prüfte ob der Captain wieder an seinem PC war. Das machte den Captain traurig.  
  
"Lucas ich möchte mit dir reden. Bitte!" sagte Bridger verzweifelt.  
  
Lucas überlegte eine ganze Weile. Für Nathan schien sie entlos zu sein. Dann willigte er ein. Der Captain atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
********************************************  
  
Während dessen ging es auf dem ganzen Schiff nur um ein Thema:  
  
Lucas!!!  
  
Alle fragten sich, was los sei.  
  
********************************************  
  
Es klopfte an Lucas Kabine und Commander Ford trat ein. Er blickte in Nathans Richtung.  
  
"Sir ich habe sie überall gesucht. Sie werden auf der Brücke gebraucht."  
  
"Commander Ford können sie die Leitung für das Schiff übernehmen?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich Sir."  
  
"Ich möchte die nächste Zeit nicht gestört werden." sagte der Captain.  
  
Ford verließ die Kabine und ging auf die Brücke. Er berichtete den andere, dass er nun das Kommando hatte und das Bridger nicht gestört werden wollte.  
  
Bridger sah Lucas an: "Ich will dir als erstes sagen, das ich nicht in deinem Tagebuch gelesen habe. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Das musst du mir glauben ich respektiere dich und deine Privatsphäre. Glaubst du mir?"  
  
"Stimmt das wirklich?" Der Captain nickte.  
  
Schweren Herzens und noch etwas ungläubig sagte Lucas: "Ich glaube ihnen, aber ich bin trotzdem sehr enttäuscht. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich ihnen wieder ganz vertrauen kann."  
  
"Das kann ich verstehen. Bald wirst du es überwunden haben und ich werde dir dabei helfen."  
  
Lucas nickte und schaute weiter auf den Boden. Nicht einmal hatte er denn Kopf gehoben, bis der Captain sagte: "Lucas bitte sieh mich an!"  
  
Der Junge hob zögerlich denn Kopf. "Warum hast du gekündigt?" wollte der Captain wissen.  
  
Wieder will Lucas denn Kopf senken, doch Bridger schiebt mit seinen Finger Lucas Kinn vorsichtig nach oben. Er wollte, das der Junge ihm in die Augen schaute.  
  
"Wissen sie..." wollte Lucas beginnen.  
  
"Hör auf mich zu siezen. Das haben wir doch schon lange nicht mehr getan." bat Bridger.  
  
Lucas begann von vorne: "Weißt du wir hatten doch Landurlaub und ich ging an den Strand. Als ich da in der Sonne lag kam ein Mädchen vorbei. Sie lächelte mich an und winkte mir zu. Sie ging mir lange nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Als sie dann den Strand verlies traf ich sie wieder. Sie sprach mich an. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile und als ich ging bekam ich ihre Telefonnummer. Am nächsten Tag trafen wir uns wieder am selben Strand. Wir unterhielten uns die ganze Zeit lang. Und dann kam der Kuss. Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, das sie mir von Anfang an gut gefallen hat. Und sie ist ziemlich intelligent, auch wenn sie kein Genie ist. Sie ist wie ich 17 Jahre alt. Und sie ist verdammt beeindruckend. Sie ist nett, hübsch, schlau und kann gut küssen." schwärmte Lucas und es war ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Bridger wollte, das Lucas weiter erzählt und fragte: "Ist sie der Grund für die Kündigung?"  
  
"Ja, das ist sie. Ich habe mich total in sie verliebt. Sie ist das beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich möchte bei ihr bleiben für immer. Können sie..., äh kannst du das verstehen?"  
  
"Ich kann es nachvollziehen, aber warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Warum bist du heimlich abgehauen?"  
  
"Ich hatte Angst was zu sagen und ich wusste auch nicht wie ich es sagen sollte. Ich dachte du würdest mich nicht verstehen. Und ich wollte nicht lange Abschied nehmen. Das wäre mir zu schwer gefallen."  
  
"Das verstehe ich gut, aber weißt du ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, ich wäre jemand mit dem man reden kann und das hast du sonst ja auch immer getan. Nur ausgerechnet jetzt nicht." sagte der Captain bedrückt.  
  
"Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen und dir keine Schmerzen bereiten. Ich bin ja nicht nur heimlich gegangen um mir den Schmerz zu ersparen, sondern auch um ihn dir zu ersparen."  
  
"Das ist ja sehr nett von dir, aber es hat leider nichts genutzt."  
  
Lucas schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 4.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Joey wartet." Lucas stand auf und wollte gehen.  
  
Bridger hielt sanft seinen Arm fest und fragt:  
  
"Kommst du wieder?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Das Schiff legt doch bestimmt bald ab."  
  
"Wir sind noch ein paar Tage hier. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du noch mal vorbei kommst. Und vielleicht willst du ja ganz zurück kommen."  
  
"Vielleicht komme ich noch mal vorbei, aber ich glaube nicht, das ich ganz zurück komme."  
  
Nathan sah Lucas eindringlich an:  
  
"Willst du deinen PC mitnehmen?"  
  
Der Junge nickte und packte seinen PC zusammen. Dann klemmt er sich ihn unter den Arm. Bevor er den Raum verließ ging er noch mal zu Bridger und sagte:  
  
"Du wirst mir fehlen und die SeaQuest auch. Aber am meisten wird mir Darwin fehlen."  
  
"Du wirst mir auch fehlen, sehr sogar."  
  
Der Captain nahm Lucas in den Arm. Er muss seine Tränen zurückhalten. Doch er schafft es nicht. Auch Lucas kamen die Tränen. Er befreite sich aus der Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Dann verließ er denn Raum.  
  
Bridger lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen runter.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lucas machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Als er dort ankam wollten alle wissen, warum er einfach gegangen war. Schnell erzählte er die Geschichte und dann sagt er, das er das Schiff verlässt. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und umarmte sie alle. Dann machte er eine Durchsage durch den Lautsprecher:  
  
"Hier spricht Lucas Wolenczak ich wollte mich von der ganzen SeaQuest-Crew verabschieden. Ich werde das Schiff verlasen. Ihr werdet mir alle fehlen."  
  
Ein paar Mannschaftsmitglieder kame auf die Brücke und verabschieden sich von Lucas. Als letztes ging er zu Darwin:  
  
"Hallo Darwin. Ich werde das Schiff verlassen. Ich werde dich ganz doll vermissen."  
  
"Lucas geht?" fragte Darwin traurig.  
  
"Darwin vermissen Lucas."  
  
"Du kannst mich ja mal besuchen. Ich werde hier bleiben, in dieser Stadt."  
  
Lucas gab Darwin einen Kuss und streichelte ihn noch mal. Dann stand er auf.  
  
Als er die Brücke verlassen wollte lief er Dr. Kristin Westphalen in die Arme. Beide verabschieden sich und nahmen sich in die Arme.  
  
"Bitte kümmern sie sich um den Captain." sagte Lucas.  
  
Kristin nickte.  
  
Dann drehte sich Lucas um und wollte gehen als hinter seinem Rücken jemand seinen Namen rief.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah da Benjamin Krieg stehen.  
  
„Du willst doch nicht gehen ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden?"fragte dieser.  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich wird dich vermissen. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und dich um Darwin kümmern?"  
  
„Klar mach ich. Und wenn du mal Zeit hast dann kommst du uns besuchen, ja?"  
  
„Auf jeden Fall und vielleicht ist die SeaQuest ja mal wieder hier."  
  
„Also dann... Wir werden uns schon wieder sehen. Und ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit deiner Freundin. Ich glaube ich würde auch für ein Mädchen das Boot verlassen."  
  
„Woher weißt du denn davon? Ich hab dir das doch gar nicht erzählt."  
  
„Ich weiß eben alles. Ne Spaß bei Seite eine der Offiziere hat es mir gesagt und da musste ich doch gleich kommen und dir Tschüß sagen."  
  
Lucas lächelte wissend.  
  
„Machs gut Lucas und halt die Ohren steif."  
  
„Du auch. Tschüß"  
  
Die beiden nahmen sich noch mal in den Arm.  
  
Dann drehte Lucas sich um und verlies entgültig das Boot. Eine traurige Crew blieb zurück.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kristin Westphalen machte sich auf den Weg zu Bridger. Sie klopfte an dessen Kabine. Als niemand antwortete trat sie ein. Bridger war nicht da.  
  
*Er kann nur in der Kabine von Lucas sein.* dachte sie sich.  
  
Als sie an Lucas Kabine klopfte kam auch darauf keine Antwort. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Nathan auf dem Bett liegen. Er weinte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu ihm.  
  
"Nathan ist alles ok?"  
  
Der Captain richtete sich auf. Jetzt hat er erst gemerkt, das Kristin da war. Er fiel ihr um den Hals.  
  
"Ich habe ihn verloren. Er ist weg." Kristin tröstete Nathan.  
  
Auch Kristin fing an zu weinen.  
  
"Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."  
  
Sie lagen sich in den Armen und wollten einander nicht mehr loslassen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Lucas hatte das Schiff verlassen und war auf dem Weg zu seiner Freundin. Am Strand angekommen kam ihm Joey entgegen. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden lächelt er wieder. Beide fielen sich in die Arme und küssen sich. Händchenhalten gingen sie zu Joeys Decke. Beide setzten sich hin. Lucas zog sein Hemd aus und verstaute seinen PC im Rucksack.  
  
Er sah gerade aus und da konnte er noch die Umrisse der SeaQuest erkennen. Er wurde wieder traurig. Joey fragte:  
  
"Bleibst du jetzt bei mir?"  
  
Lucas reagierte nicht.  
  
"Hey Lucas hörst du mich nicht?"  
  
Er war total abwesend und hörte nicht was sie sagte. Vorsichtig berührte Joey Lucas, woraufhin der erschrocken hochfuhr.  
  
"Hast du mich gar nicht gehört?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders."  
  
Sie sah in die Richtung, in die Lucas schaute.  
  
"Die SeaQuest. Du vermisst sie stimmts?"  
  
"Ja, aber las uns von was anderem reden."  
  
Lucas legte sich zusammen mit Joey auf die Decke. Er nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. Sie beugte sich rüber und küsste ihn zärtlich. Beide lagen noch eine ganze Weile händchenhaltend nebeneinander.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Captain Bridger löste sich aus Kristin Umarmung. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
"Ich werde zurück auf die Brücke gehen."  
  
Kristin nickte.  
  
Nathan verließ mit Kristin die Kabine. Er ging auf die Brücke, sie auf die Krankenstadion.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Als Bridger auf der Brücke ankam ging Co. Ford gleich auf ihn zu.  
  
"Captain wollen sie das Kommando übernehmen?"  
  
Nach kurzem überlegen schüttelte der Captain denn Kopf. Bridger zog sich einen Taucheranzug an und ging mit Darwin schwimmen. Darwin versuchte Nathan abzulenken, leider fand dieser Versuch nicht denn gewünschten Erfolg.  
  
"Bridger traurig?" wollte Darwin wissen.  
  
"Ja, ich bin traurig. Lucas ist weg. Ich vermisse ihn."  
  
"Darwin auch vermissen Lucas. Lucas kommen wieder?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er ist weg, für immer." sagte Bridger niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Warum Lucas gehen?"  
  
"Er hat sich verliebt und möchte bei dem Mädchen bleiben."  
  
"Lucas Mädchen mehr lieben als uns?"  
  
"Er liebt sie wohl ein bisschen mehr. Lass uns jetzt weiterspielen." sagte Bridger.  
  
Die nächste Zeit spielten die beiden miteinander und klammerten das Thema "Lucas" aus.  
  
******************************************  
  
Lucas und Joey lagen immer noch am Strand. Joey wollte schwimmen gehen. Als sie die Augen öffnete und Lucas fragte, ob er mit ihr schwimmen geht antwortet er nicht. Sie sah ihn an.  
  
Er war eingeschlafen.  
  
Sie löste ihr Hand aus seiner. *Er sieht so süß aus, wenn erschläft* dachte sie dabei. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Wasser. Sie schwamm ein paar Runden, dann verlies sie das Wasser und ging zurück zu Lucas. Er schlief noch immer. Sie nahm sich ein Handtuch und wickelte sich darin ein, dann setzte sie sich zurück auf die Decke. Sanft streichelte sie über seine Wange. Lucas wachte auf. Seine blauen Augen schauten sie verschlafen an. Ein Lächeln zaubert sich auf sein Gesicht, als er seine Freundin entdeckte.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Kein Problem. Warst du im Wasser? Ohne mich?"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
  
Lucas rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen.  
  
"Lass uns noch mal ins Wasser gehen."  
  
Joey nickte, warf das Handtuch von den Schultern und dann rannten beide in Richtung Wasser. Sie machten Späße und schwammen um die Wette. Lucas nahm Joeys Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Beide küssten sich innig.  
  
Dann verließen sie das Wasser, packten ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg nachhause.  
  
******************************************  
  
In den letzten Tagen war die Stimmung auf der SeaQuest nicht sehr gut. Alle machten sich Sorgen um den Captain. Der verließ seine Kabine nur selten, eigentlich nur zum Essen. Das Kommando hat immer noch Co. Ford. Und wenn man Bridger sah, dann war er tot- traurig. Niemand wusste, wie man ihn aufmuntern konnte und nur wenige getrauten sich ihn anzusprechen.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Lucas und Joey verbrachten sehr viel Zeit miteinander. An einem Tag wollte Lucas sich nach Computern umsehen. Joey wollte sich mit Freunden treffen.  
  
Joey ging früh aus dem Haus. Es war ihr eigenes sie hatte es geerbt von ihren Eltern. Beide waren tot. Sie waren sehr reich und deshalb konnte Joey auch weiterhin ohne Probleme zur Schule gehen. Sie wurde vor Gericht für Volljährig erklärt, da es keine Verwandten mehr gab und sie sich um das Haus kümmern musste. Und ohne Volljährig zu sein währe das wohl nicht gegangen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Lucas schlief noch etwas länger, dann verlies auch er das Haus.  
  
********************************************  
  
Joey wollte sich zwar mit Freunden treffen, aber vorher wollte sie sich die SeaQuest ansehen. Lucas liebte die SeaQuest. Sie musste es einfach sehen, das berühmte Schiff. Als sie an der SeaQuest ankam war sie beeindruckt. Sie wusste, das die SeaQuest groß ist, aber so groß. Sie betrat das Schiff und schaute sich um. Ihr kamen einige Leute entgegen. Sie fragte, wo Captain Bridger zufinden sei. Man beschrieb ihr denn Weg zu seiner Kabine. Als sie in der Nähe seiner Kabine um die Ecke bog ging der Captain grad auf seine Tür zu. Er sah traurig aus und bevor er die Türe öffnete lehnte er denn Kopf dagegen. Dies beobachtete Joey, doch Bridger sah sie nicht. Er rutschte die Tür hinunter und setzte sich auf den Boden. Er senkte denn Kopf. Tränen rollten über sein Gesicht. Dieses Bild traf Joey tief im Herz. Sie wusste, warum er weinte. Bridger hat sich wieder gefangen und stand auf. Er ging in seine Kabine.  
  
Joey konnte jetzt nicht mehr zum Captain gehen. Sie wusste jetzt wie sehr Lucas hier fehlte. Schnell verließ sie das Schiff und versuchte denn Anblick zu vergessen, der ihr heute geboten wurde.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sie traf sich mit ihren Freunden.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Als sie wieder zuhause war, war Lucas noch nicht da. Das wunderte sie nicht. Er würde stundenlang bei seinem Computer sein, das wusste sie.  
  
Sie duschte sich und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Ein T-Shirt von Lucas lag darauf. Sie nahm es und roch daran. *Er riecht so gut.* dachte sie sich. *Die SeaQuest vermisst ihn und ich kann ihn nicht hergeben, weil ich ihn ebenso vermissen würde. Wegen mir sind eine Menge Leute unglücklich. Vor allem der Captain, der jetzt wieder einen "Sohn" verloren hat.* Lucas hatte ihr die Geschichte vom Captain erzählt. *Ich bin der Grund, das auch Lucas sich quält. Was soll ich nur tun?* sie lag mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett mit dem Gesicht auf Lucas T-Shirt. Mit dem Geruch von Lucas in der Nase und Tränen in den Augen schlief sie ein.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lucas kam nachhause und dann rief er nach Joey. Er wollte ihr seinen neuen Computer zeigen. Sie antwortet nicht. Er ging zum Schlafzimmer und fand sie noch immer so liegend wie sie ein paar Stunden zuvor eingeschlafen war.  
  
Er setzte sich zu ihr und weckte sie sanft. Als sie aufwachte und sie sich zu ihm umdrehte sah er, das ihre Augen ganz rot waren.  
  
"Was ist mit dir? Hast du geweint?"  
  
"Nein, meine Augen tun nur etwas weh." log Joey.  
  
"Lass uns runter essen gehen, Joey!"  
  
Er stand auf und wollte in die Küche gehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Lucas verwundert.  
  
Sie zog ihn zurück aufs Bett und sagt:  
  
"Bitte nimm mich in den Arm!"  
  
Lucas tat dies und dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Fest legte sie sich in seine Arme. Als sie sich umarmten sah sie wieder das Bild vom Captain der weinend vor seiner Kabine saß. Sie zuckte zusammen und befreite sich aus Lucas Umarmung.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Nichts. Alles ok."  
  
Joey log wieder und das bereitete ihr Unbehagen.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles ok?" Joey nickte.  
  
Lucas wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte, aber er wollte seine Freundin nicht länger löchern. Lucas gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, dann ging er in die Küche runter.  
  
****************************************  
  
Lucas' Freundin blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Bett liegen und dachte nach: *Habe ich Lucas verdient? Sollte er nicht lieber auf der SeaQuest sein? Haben die nicht das Recht auf ihn? Er bleibt wegen mir hier. Ich habe ihn nicht verdient. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn freigeben.* Eine Träne rollte die Wange runter.  
  
Joey ging ins Bad und wusch sich das Gesicht, damit sie nicht verheult aussah und dann ging sie runter in die Küche. Bevor sie diese betrat atmet sie noch einmal tief.  
  
Sie setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf, um Lucas zu zeigen, das es ihr gut ging. Sie verdrängte alle schlechten Gedanken und half ihrem Freund beim Abendbrot machen.  
  
****************************************  
  
Captain Bridger fing sich jeden Tag mehr, doch das er morgen mit dem Schiff ablegen sollte machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. Er hoffte, dass Lucas noch mal auf die SeaQuest kommen würde.  
  
Bridger lies sich wieder öfter auf der Brücke sehen, doch da wurde er oft wie ein rohes Ei behandelt. Er schwamm oft mit Darwin, der lenkte ihn ab. Kristin Westphalen machte sich viel Sorgen um Nathan und sie kümmerte sich auch um ihn.  
  
****************************************  
  
Nathan machte sich am Abend vor der Abreise auf den Weg zu Dr. Westphalen. Er klopfte an ihre Tür und trat dann ein.  
  
Dr. Westphalen lag schon im Bett.  
  
"Oh habe ich dich geweckt?" wollte Nathan wissen.  
  
"Nein, ich war noch wach."  
  
"Kristin ich habe mich dazu entschlossen morgen noch mal Lucas zu besuchen. Er wird sowieso nicht hier herkommen. Und ich kann nicht gehen, bevor ich ihn nicht ein letztes Mal gesehen habe."  
  
Kristin nickte zum Einverständnis.  
  
"Wann laufen wir denn genau aus?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
"Am Abend gegen 21.00 Uhr."  
  
"Versuchst du ihn davon zu überzeugen, das er wieder kommen soll?"  
  
"Das hat keine Sinn. Ich will ihn einfach sehen."  
  
"Ok. Sag ihm einen schönen Gruß. Und das ich ihn vermisse."  
  
Der Captain nickte und wünschte ihr ein gute Nacht, dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Lucas und Joey gingen nach dem Essen ins Bett. Beide waren sehr erschöpft. Sie lagen still da.  
  
Lucas dachte an den morgigen Tag, an die Abreise der SeaQuest.  
  
Joey dachte an den heutigen Tag.  
  
Lucas kam als erster aus seinen Gedanken und fragte Joey was los sei. Sie sah ihn an. Sie konnte nicht mehr lügen.  
  
"Lucas ich habe heute gelogen." sagte Joey.  
  
Sie machte ein Pause und wartete auf Lucas Reaktion.  
  
"Das dachte ich mir." meinte Lucas enttäuscht.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, aber vielleicht kannst du mich ja verstehen, wenn ich es erkläre."  
  
Lucas nickte. Mit etwas Angst in der Stimme sagt Joey:  
  
"Ich war heute früh auf der SeaQuest."  
  
Lucas Augen weideten sich.  
  
"Ich wollte mit Captain Bridger sprechen. Als ich ihn dann sah, da konnte ich es doch nicht. Er war traurig und verzweifelt. Ich habe ihn weinen gesehen."  
  
"Warum wolltest du mit dem Captain sprechen?" wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
"Lucas ich habe schreckliche Schuldgefühle."  
  
"Wieso das denn?"  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich verdiene und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich hier her gehörst und nicht auf die SeaQuest."  
  
"Ich gehöre zu dir."  
  
Lucas sah sie mit einem sanften Blick an und sagte dann zum ersten mal zu ihr.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Joey!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du deine Freunde vermisst."  
  
"Dich würde ich genauso vermissen und sogar mehr. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich will hier bleiben."  
  
Joey senkte den Kopf.  
  
"Bitte kuck nicht so traurig. Ich fühle mich wohl hier. Ich werde bei dir bleiben."  
  
Er nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und streichelte ihren Kopf. Nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Auf der einen Seite freute er sich, das seine Freundin sich so viele Sorgen um ihn machte. Auf der anderen Seite machte er sich Sorgen, weil sie so traurig war. Er nahm sie noch fester in den Arm und kuschelte sich an sie, dann schlief auch er ein.  
  
******************************************  
  
Am nächsten morgen stand der Captain der SeaQuest schon zeitig auf. Er verließ gleich nach dem Aufstehen das Schiff und ging in die Stadt. Er ging zu dem Haus, in dem Lucas Freundin lebte. Die Adresse hatte er über das Internet rausgefunden. Als er vor dem Haus stand zögerte er eine Weile, dann klingelte er.  
  
******************************************  
  
Lucas und Joey lagen im Bett und schliefen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Joey stand auf. Sie wollte Lucas nicht wecken, der das klingeln nicht gehört hatte. Schnell lief sie die Treppe runter. Unterwegs zog sie sich noch einen Morgenmantel über, dann öffnete sie die Tür. Der Captain stand davor.  
  
"Guten morgen. Sie sind Captain Bridger, oder?"  
  
„Guten morgen. Ja das stimmt. Aber woher wissen sie das?"  
  
„Es steht doch auf ihrem Namensschild."  
  
„Ach so. Stimmt ja. Hab ich sie denn geweckt?"  
  
"Ja, aber das ist nicht so schlimm und sie können ruhig du sagen."  
  
Der Captain nickte.  
  
"Ich bin hier, weil ich mich von Lucas verabschieden wollte. Ich weiß, das er nicht auf die SeaQuest gekommen wäre und eigentlich wollte ich auch nicht herkommen, aber ich muss ihn einfach noch mal sehen."  
  
"Lucas schläft leider noch, aber kommen sie doch erst mal herein." bat Joey.  
  
Der Captain trat ein und beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile über Lucas.  
  
"Lucas vermisst die SeaQuest sehr." meinte Joey.  
  
"Wir vermissen ihn auch."  
  
"Was meinen sie, wo ist Lucas besser aufgehoben?"  
  
"Ich glaube, da wo er glücklich ist." sagte der Captain.  
  
„Am glücklichsten wäre er wohl, wenn er beides hätte. Die SeaQuest und mich." antwortet Joey.  
  
"Das seh ich auch so."  
  
Joey sagte: "Leider geht das nicht."  
  
"Wir könnten vielleicht irgendeine Möglichkeit finden, das du mit auf das Boot darfst."  
  
"Das ist wirklich nett, aber ich habe das Haus und ich geh noch zur Schule. Außerdem gibt es wohl nichts was ich auf der SeaQuest tun könnte."  
  
Der Captain nickte.  
  
"Ich möchte ja nicht, das Lucas sich entscheiden muss, aber es geht nun mal nicht anders." meinte Joey dazu.  
  
"Ich bin auch nicht hier, um Lucas zu überreden mitzukommen. Ich will mich nur verabschieden." sagte Bridger.  
  
"Ich werde ihn mal holen."  
  
Joey ging die Treppe hoch und ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft weckte sie Lucas. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an.  
  
"Lucas der Captain ist unten und will sich verabschieden."  
  
Lucas stand auf und ging die Treppe runter. Als er denn Captain sah ging er auf ihn zu.  
  
"Willst du mich überreden wieder mitzukommen? Da bist du umsonst gekommen."  
  
"Ich wollt mich wirklich nur verabschieden. Ich weiß das es nichts nützt dich zu überreden."  
  
Der Junge nickte.  
  
Joey wollte die beiden nicht stören und meinte:  
  
"Ich werde euch lieber allein lassen!"  
  
Sie ging wieder nach oben. Lucas atmete tief durch.  
  
"Wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?" wollte der Captain wissen.  
  
Der Junge willigte ein. Er ging sich noch schnell was anziehen und dann verließen beide das Haus.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sie liefen ein Stück und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Nach einer ganzen Weile kamen sie wieder bei Joeys Haus an.  
  
"Jetzt heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen." sagte Captain Bridger.  
  
"Ja, das ist wohl so."  
  
Lucas sah das der Captain mit den Tränen rung. Lucas liefen auch die ersten Tränen die Wange runter.  
  
"Du kannst ruhig anfangen mit weinen, da steh ich wenigsten nicht alleine da und komm mir nicht so blöd vor."  
  
Diese Worte zauberten ein kurzes Lächeln auf Nathans Gesicht, dann fing auch er an zu weinen. Sie umarmten sich. Und dann flüsterte Nathan:  
  
"Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich und es schmerzt mich zu tiefst dich zu verlieren."  
  
"Ich weiß du warst auch immer wie ein Vater für mich, aber ich habe mich nun mal verliebt und ich werde dich verlassen. Ich muss es einfach."  
  
Sie hörten auf sich zu umarmen und sahen sich in die Augen.  
  
"Ich liebe sie wirklich." versicherte Lucas mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Ich glaube dir ja, es fällt mir nur schwer, dich gehen zu lassen."  
  
Sie nahmen sich noch mal in den Arm, dann ging Bridger zurück auf sein Schiff.  
  
******************************************  
  
Lucas blieb noch eine Weile vor dem Haus. Er setzte sich auf die Treppen und atmete die frische Luft tief ein.  
  
******************************************  
  
Joey machte inzwischen das Frühstück. Der Tisch war komplett gedeckt und Joey war angezogen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Lucas trat ein. Er sah verheult aus.  
  
"Alles ok?" wollte Joey wissen.  
  
"Ja, es geht schon."  
  
Sie assen zusammen Frühstück.  
  
"Mir geht es nicht besonders." meint Lucas. "Ich lege mich wieder ins Bett."  
  
Dann ging Lucas ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich hin.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Nach ein paar Stunden wollte Joey nach Lucas sehen. Er lag im Bett und schlief. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, dabei überlegte sie sich, was sie nun tun soll. Lange überlegt sie und schaut ihn dabei an. Dann fing sie an zu weinen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde an Lucas Bett hat sie sich endlich entschieden.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Lucas wachte auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Joey saß völlig abwesend in einem Sessel. Lucas ging zu ihr und rüttelte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hockte sich neben sie, sah ihr tief in die Augen, dann legte er eine Hand in ihren Nacken. Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich ran und küsste sie sanft. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und dachte sich *Ich schaffe das nicht, ich kann das nicht.* Sie küssten sich immer heftiger. *Ich muss jetzt aufhören, ich muss es jetzt tun, sonst kann ich es nicht mehr.* Sie hörte auf Lucas zu küssen.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
Joey setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf und meinte.  
  
"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."  
  
Lucas fing an zu strahlen.  
  
"Was ist es denn?"  
  
"Das wird nicht verraten, zieh dich an, dann zeige ich es dir."  
  
Lucas rannte die Treppen hoch und zog sich schnell an. Als er wieder runter kam verband Joey ihm die Augen.  
  
"He was soll das?" wollte Lucas wissen.  
  
"So wird es noch spannender. Und du bekommst auch noch ein paar Kopfhörer aufgesetzt."  
  
"Aber dann hör ja gar nichts mehr."  
  
"Das ist ja der Sinn der Sache." meinte Joey.  
  
"Hab keine Angst ich führe dich schon. Warte mal noch nen Moment ich muss noch was holen."  
  
Joey rannte die Treppe hoch und holte etwas aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Ok, Lucas bist du fertig?"  
  
"Es kann losgehen." sagte Lucas aufgeregt.  
  
Joey half ihm die Treppen vor der Haustür runter, dann setzte sie ihm die Kopfhörer auf.  
  
Sie führte ihn durch die halbe Stadt. Ab und zu fragt er wo es hingehen, doch Joey gab ihm keine Antwort oder konnte er sie bloß nicht hören? Sie passte harrgenau auf, das er weder die Augenbinde noch die Kopfhörer abnahm.  
  
********************************************  
  
Dann standen sie vor der SeaQuest. Sie betraten das Schiff. Auf den Gängen kamen ihnen einige Leute entgegen, die Lucas natürlich kannten.  
  
Sie wollten ihn freudig ansprechen, doch Joey bat sie zu schweigen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Dann standen sie vor der Tür zu der Kabine vom Captain. Sie klopfte an und führte Lucas vorsichtig herein.  
  
Als der Captain Lucas sah wollte er gleich etwas sagen, doch Joey bat ihn um schweigen.  
  
Bridger kuckte sie fragend an und erfüllte dennoch ihre Bitte.  
  
Joey nahm Lucas die Kopfhörer ab und sagt:  
  
"Wir sind da. Du darfst die Augenbinder abnehmen."  
  
Als er sie runternahm war er total überrascht.  
  
"Was mache ich hier?" wollte er wissen.  
  
"Das würde ich auch gern wissen." sagte der Captain.  
  
"Ich erkläre es euch ja." fing Joey an. "Ich habe lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das Lucas auf die SeaQuest gehört. Ich sehe jede Minute, wie er leidet und ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Die SeaQuest ist sein Leben und ich bin nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm. Lucas ich werde dich sehr vermissen, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen und deshalb gebe ich dich frei."  
  
"Aber ich will bei dir bleiben." sagte Lucas.  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber sei doch ehrlich, das was du wirklich willst ist hier auf diesem Schiff zu sein."  
  
"Aber ich habe gar keine Sachen hier, ich kann nicht hier bleiben." sagte Lucas voller Überzeugung, das Joey denn Gedanken aufgibt.  
  
Joey hob denn Gegenstand, denn sie vorhin aus dem Haus mitgenommen hat hoch. Es war Lucas Tasche.  
  
"Ich habe alle wichtigen Sachen hier reingepackt. Deinen neuen und deinen alten PC auch. Alles, was du bei mir hattest."  
  
"Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" fragte Lucas.  
  
Joey nickte schweren Herzens.  
  
Sie fing an zu weinen und sagte:  
  
"Bitte tu mir den Gefallen, ich will das du wieder glücklich bist und wir müssen denn Kontakt ja nicht verlieren."  
  
"Auf keinen Fall, ich werde nicht zulassen, denn Kontakt zu dir zu verlieren."  
  
"Heißt das, das du auf dem Schiff bleibst?" wollte Joey wissen.  
  
Lucas senkte denn Kopf und nickte.  
  
Joey schaffte es kurz zu lächeln und Bridger fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
Lucas wendete sich zu dem Captain:  
  
"Jetzt hast du mich wieder auf dem Hals."  
  
"Ich freue mich darüber, aber ich glaube ich lass euch beide jetzt mal allein."  
  
"Nein, das brauchst du nicht, wir gehen auf meine Kabine."  
  
Lucas schnappte sich seine Tasche, öffnet die Tür und lies Joey zuerst rausgehen. Er schloss die Tür und legte einen Arm um seine weinende Freundin.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sie ging in Richtung Kabine. Lucas öffnete ihr die Tür und geleitete sie hinein. Sie bestaunte seine Kabine. Er setzte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und bat Joey zu sich. Er nah sie in den Arm und streichelte sie. Die Tränen hörten nicht mehr auf ihr über die Wangen zu laufen und auch Lucas fing an mit weinen an. Joey meinte:  
  
"Irgendwann wirst du mir dankbar sein."  
  
"Das glaube ich auch, aber im Moment tut es zu weh um sich darüber zu freuen, das ich hier bleiben kann. Wenn ich daran denke, was ich aufgebe wird mir ganz anders."  
  
"So darfst du nicht denken. Du gibst mich nicht auf. Sei glücklich, dann bin auch ich es."  
  
Sie küsste ihn. Er schloss die Augen und küsste sie zurück.  
  
"Wir haben noch nicht mal alles erlebt. Wir sind nie über das küssen hinweg gekommen." sagte Lucas traurig.  
  
"Das holen wir alles nach, wenn du wieder hier bist."  
  
"Das dauert mir aber zu lange."  
  
"Aber so haben wir etwas, auf das wir uns freuen können. Und ich werde versuchen, so oft wie möglich in deiner Nähe zu sein." Lucas nickte:  
  
"Du hast ja recht."  
  
Joey klammerte sich an Lucas, der hielt sie immer fester. Sie schauten sich an und küssten sich. Lucas legte sich hin, Joey legte sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper. So konnte Lucas sie fest in seinen Armen halten. Lange lagen die beiden so eng aneinander gekuschelt.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Commander Ford kam zu Captain Bridger in die Kabine.  
  
"Captain wir legen in einer viertel Stunde ab."  
  
"Ist gut" sagte der Captain.  
  
"Ist alles ok?" wollte Ford wissen.  
  
Der Captain nickte.  
  
"Es gibt sogar gute Nachrichten, Lucas bleibt auf der SeaQuest."  
  
"Und was ist mit seiner Freundin."  
  
"Die hat ihn hier her gebracht, sie will das er glücklich ist."  
  
"Das ist sehr anständig von ihr." meinte Ford.  
  
"Ich weiß und ich werde mich auch noch bei ihr bedanken."  
  
"Aber wie wollen sie das machen? Wir legen doch gleich ab."  
  
"Sie ist noch hier an Bord bei Lucas."  
  
"Dann beeilen sie sich mal, bevor sie mitgenommen wird."  
  
Commander Ford verließ die Kabine. Der Captain folgte ihm. Während Ford zurück auf die Brücke ging, ging der Captain in Richtung Lucas Kabine.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Er klopfte an. Niemand reagierte. Er klopfte noch einmal. Wieder reagierte niemand.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Lucas und Joey lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt. Sie waren eingeschlafen.  
  
Bridger überlegte, ob er sie wecken sollte. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war sehr spät, bald würden sie ablegen er musste sie wecken. Vorsichtig weckte er Lucas, der schaute den Captain mit verschlafenen Augen an.  
  
"Lucas, wir legen gleich ab. Joey muss von Bord gehen."  
  
"Ich regle das." meinte Lucas.  
  
"Ich lass euch noch einen Moment allein. Bitte schick Joey dann noch mal zu mir, ich muss noch mit ihr reden."  
  
Lucas nickte, dann verließ der Captain die Kabine. Lucas weckte Joey sanft.  
  
"Schatz, die SeaQuest fährt gleich los. Du musst leider gehen."  
  
Joey stand auf und zog Lucas zu sich hoch. Beide umarmten sich und küssten sich. Er gab ihr etwas zu Erinnerung ein selbstgemachtes Armband.  
  
"Das ist für dich, damit du immer an mich denkst."  
  
"Das tu ich doch so schon die ganze Zeit." sagte Joey lächelnd.  
  
Auch sie hatte etwas für ihn. Er bekam ihr Lieblingskuscheltier.  
  
"Hier, das ist für dich. Ich habe es schon, seit ich 3 bin." Lucas lehnte ab:  
  
"Ich kann das nicht annehmen."  
  
"Du musst!" drängte Joey. Er nahm es.  
  
Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen, dann küssten sie sich noch einmal.  
  
"Du sollst noch mal zum Captain gehen. Er will noch mal mit dir reden."  
  
Joey nickte verwundert.  
  
"Lass uns zu ihm gehen."  
  
„Ich glaube, der Captain will dich allein sprechen. Ich bring dich zu seiner Kabine."  
  
Lucas führte Joey hin, dann wartete er vor der Tür. Sie klopfte an und nach dem der Captain "Herein!" gerufen hatte öffnete sie Tür.  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen?" "Ja, das wollte ich. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich war Lucas wieder hier her zu bringen, aber ich bin dir unendlich dankbar. Und ich verspreche dir, das ich gut auf ihn aufpassen werde und du kannst jeder Zeit auf die SeaQuest kommen und Lucas besuchen. Die SeaQuest steht dir immer offen, das verspreche ich."  
  
"Danke"  
  
In Joeys Augen stiegen Tränen.  
  
"Ich möchte zu Lucas zurück. Ich muss mich verabschieden."  
  
"Mach nur. Und noch mal vielen Dank. Das bedeutet mir viel."  
  
Joey verließ die Kabine und ging mit Lucas etwas auf der SeaQuest spazieren. Lucas fragte gar nicht, was der Captain wollte. Die letzten Minuten wollte er einfach nur genießen und Joey ging es genauso.  
  
"Kann ich Darwin sehen?" wollte Joey wissen.  
  
"Na klar."  
  
Lucas führte Joey zum Moon Pool. Er rief Darwin und der kam gleich angeschwommen.  
  
"Lucas da, Lucas da!" rief Darwin aufgeregt.  
  
"Ich bleibe auf dem Schiff."  
  
"Lucas bleiben. Darwin freuen."  
  
"Darwin, das ist meine Freundin Joey."  
  
Joey begrüßte Darwin und streichelte ihn.  
  
"Hallo Joey." sagte Darwin.  
  
"Joey bleiben mit hier?" wollte der Delphin wissen.  
  
Joey und Lucas schüttelten den Kopf.  
  
"Joey muss zurück nachhause, aber sie wollte das ich hier bleibe. Sie meint ich gehöre hier her."  
  
"Joey recht. Lucas gehören zu SeaQuest wie Darwin ins Wasser."  
  
Der Captain kam auf die Brücke.  
  
"Wir legen in 5 Minuten ab."  
  
Lucas und Joey schauten sich traurig an.  
  
"Ihr traurig."  
  
Lucas nickte: "Joey muss jetzt von Board gehen."  
  
"Dann Darwin auch traurig."  
  
Joey streichelte Darwin gerührt.  
  
"Ich bring dich noch raus." sagte Lucas und half seiner Freundin beim aufstehen.  
  
Dann gingen sie Händchenhalten Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Viele Besatzungsmitglieder litten mit den beiden.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen kam dem Paar Dr. Westphalen, O'Neill und Lt. Krieg, der die Krankenstadion schon vor einer Weile verlassen hatte entgegen.  
  
"Lucas?" fragte Dr. Westphalen aufgeregt.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Lucas antwortete kurz: "Ich bleibe hier. Das ist meine Freundin Joey. Entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte. Ich muss Joey hinausbekleiden."  
  
"Hallo Joey!" sagten die drei im Chor.  
  
Joey sagte auch Hallo, dann gingen sie weiter. Die drei wollten sie nicht abhalten. Sie wussten, dass das schwer für beide war.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Als Joey und Lucas zum Ausgang kamen ertönte es durch die Lautsprecher:  
  
"Achtung, In fünf Minuten legt das Schiff ab. Achtung, in fünf Minuten legt das Schiff ab."  
  
Lucas sah seine Freundin an, dann küssten sie sich. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und hielten sich ganz fest, solang bis es durch die Lautsprecher ertönte:  
  
"Achtung die SeaQuest legt gleich ab. Achtung die SeaQuest legt gleich ab."  
  
Die beiden küssten sich. Da sich beide lange umarmt hatten und beide geweint hatten war das T-Shirt des jeweils anderen ganz nass. Sie hatten es aufgegeben sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. Eine letzte Umarmung. Ein letzter Kuss. Ein letzter Blick.  
  
Dann sagte Lucas: "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
"Ich dich auch!" meinte Joey.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und verließ die SeaQuest.  
  
********************************************  
  
Als sie wieder an Land war drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrem Freund um und winkte ihm traurig.  
  
Dann schlossen sich die Luken der SeaQuest. Das Schiff legte ab. Und nach ein paar hundert Metern war es im Meer verschwunden.  
  
Joey drehte sich weg vom Meer und ging nachhause. Zurück in ein Leben ohne Lucas.  
  
********************************************  
  
Nach dem das Schiff im Meer versunken war schaffte es Lucas erst sich umzudrehen. Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen. Er rannte schnell auf seine Kabine.  
  
********************************************  
  
Die nächsten Tage sah niemand Lucas. Meistens schlief er oder er saß an seinem Computer und redete mit Joey.  
  
Ab und zu kam der Captain bei ihm vorbei. Doch Lucas wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen. Bridger akzeptierte das und lies sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied lieber in Ruhe. Meistens wenn Bridger zu Lucas kam, dann brachte er ihm etwas zu essen mit, denn Lucas ging nicht mehr in die Kantine. Allerdings aß er von dem Essen auch nicht grade viel.  
  
Die Crew machte sich große Sorgen um ihn und die meisten fragten sich, ob es nicht besser wäre ihn wieder an Land zu bringen.  
  
********************************************  
  
Bridger ging eines Tages zu Lucas' Kabine. Er konnte das alles nicht mehr mit ansehen. Als er reinkam, war Lucas todtraurig und weinte.  
  
"Lucas, bitte iss doch mal mehr. Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich. So kann das doch nicht weiter gehen." meinte der Captain.  
  
"Ich vermisse Joey, ich will zurück an Land. Ich will zurück zu ihr"  
  
Nathan nahm Lucas in den Arm  
  
"Lucas ich weiß, das es schwer ist, aber Joey wollte, das du hier bleibst. Vielleicht solltest du mal intensiv mit ihr darüber reden."  
  
Lucas war einverstanden und setzte sich sofort an seinen Computer.  
  
"Ich geh dann besser." sagte Bridger.  
  
Mit der Hoffnung im Kopf , das dass Gespräch mit Joey ihm gut tut verließ er denn Raum.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Lucas schaltete das Videphone an und sprach mit Joey.  
  
"Hi Schatz wie geht es dir?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
"Nicht so gut." meinte Lucas.  
  
"Ich bin sehr traurig."  
  
"Bitte tu mir einen Gefallen, versuch dich wieder auf dem Schiff einzuleben. Tu es für mich." bat Joey ihn.  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen." antwortete Lucas.  
  
"Bitte rede mit dem Captain. Er wird dir helfen. Ich wollte, das du auf die SeaQuest zurück gehst, damit du glücklich bist und nicht unglücklich."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich pass mich wieder an. Ich verspreche es. Ich muss jetzt gehen, es gibt gleich Abendessen. Und ich denke es wäre gut, wenn ich mich mal da blicken lasse. Ich will dir nur noch schnell was sagen. Ich liebe dich und ich vermisse dich. Bis bald mein Schatz." sagte Lucas.  
  
"Ok, geh zum essen. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend. Ich liebe dich. Tschüss." antwortete Joey.  
  
Joey unterbrach die Leitung.  
  
Dann schloss Lucas seinen PC. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis er zum essen gehen konnte. Also entschied er sich, noch mal schnell unter die Dusche zu gehen.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig angezogen und nach einmal durchatmen öffnete er seine Tür.  
  
Auf dem Gang sah alles ganz normal aus. Er betrat den Gang und ging Richtung Kantine.  
  
Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er fast niemanden, worüber er auch sehr froh war. Als er an der Kantine ankam war öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.  
  
Er ging zur Essenausgabe. Nach dem er eine Weile da stand und auf sein Essen wartete bemerkten immer mehr Leute, das er da war.  
  
Lt. Krieg rief zu Bridger: "Captain da ist Lucas."  
  
Sofort schaute der Captain in die Richtung, in die Lt. Krieg mit dem Finger zeigte.  
  
Lucas kam mit seinem Essen an denn Tisch. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Bridger.  
  
"Schön, das du da bist."  
  
Der Junge nickte.  
  
Alle kuckten Lucas gespannt an.  
  
Bridger merkte, dass sich der Junge immer unwohler fühlte, also schaute er seine Crewmitglieder mit einem scharfen Blick an.  
  
Die kapierten sofort und schauten Lucas nicht mehr an und sie versuchten auch nicht ihn anzusprechen, weil sie vermeiden wollten, dass er sich wieder zurück zog.  
  
Lucas aß still sein Essen und ging dann wieder zurück auf seine Kabine.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Jeden Tag kam er wieder öfter heraus. Er fing wieder an sich mit allen zu unterhalten und es ging ihm immer besser.  
  
Er sprach jeden Tag mit Joey und sie war froh, dass alles wieder so gut lief.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Wenn Joey Zeit hatte und die SeaQuest in der Nähe war, dann verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit auf dem Schiff und wenn Lucas Landurlaub hatte, dann war er immer bei ihr.  
  
Natürlich war auch Darwin immer in der Nähe.  
  
Alles lief bestens und alle waren glücklich.  
  
Die Crew der SeaQuest, Lucas, Darwin, Joey und Captain Nathan Hale Bridger.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
